Champion, a Pokemon Story
by deviantpokemontrainerjay
Summary: Follow the journey of a trainer named Allison as she journeys through the Sinnoh region. Sorry for short chapters. I don't own pokemon. Straight from my Deviantart account.
1. Chapter 1

CHAMPION, A Pokemon Story

Prologue: A new plan.  
1 year after the events of Pokémon Black 2 and White 2.

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME!" Charon screamed at his two lutenients.

"It wasn't our fault that that trainer was at Stark Mountain the same time we were trying to awaken Heatran." Mars admitted, with a hint of shame in her voice. "Jupiter's failure at Fullmoon Island, however, was disappointing."

"First Cyrus failed with Dialga and Palkia, Two of the three deities of creation….Son of a bitch."

"What?" Mars asked. Curiously wondering what her new boss's plan was.  
Charon smiled. "Spear pillar is not the only place with a deity of creation."

"Are you serious?" Mars looked stupefied.

"Get me the 16 plates and the azure flute." Charon grinned darkly.


	2. Chapter 2

Champion, A Pokémon Story: Chapter 1: New Beginnings.

Allison stared over the calm water of Lake Verity. It was hard to think that just four years ago, somebody from her hometown had saved the legendary Pokémon of the lake. Next to her, her Ralts was busy running after a butterfly. She grinned as Ralts accidently tripped over a tree root. She had met Ralts when she was just five years old, on a business trip with her mom to Jubilife City. She was bored of waiting in the lobby of the TV station. So she had ventured out to Route 204 wandering aimlessly for hours until crying out for her mother. It was then that Ralts came, soon to be her only friend against the night. It wasn't until daybreak until her mother and the Jubilife police found her. Her mother whisked her away and started scolding her that Ralts dashed after her. Here she was nine years later. Not even a real trainer yet, her Mom was over protective of her after the incident. She was at the lake frequently now, curious about the island in the middle of it. She had already tried swimming to the island before flailing back to shore from exhaustion. She started to get up when a hand tapped her on her shoulder. She glanced up, startled from the feeling of solitude departing. "Lucas, Hi!" she greeted groggily. "I didn't expect anybody to be here at all."  
Lucas was one of the trainers who helped Chase, the trainer who had challenged Team Galactic four years ago. "Sorry about that but I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." He said apologetically. "We need help at the lab. As you know when the trainers helping us out with the NationalDex left for Unova, they didn't complete the pokedex. We were, Professor Rowan and I, wondering if you would like to help out with it."  
Allison laughed. "You know what my mom would say to that Lucas, you've known for years." She giggled.  
"Where do you think Professor is now." He countered.  
"Your kidding." She uttered, total disbelief in her voice.  
Lucas looked at his C-Gear. "Rowan just got done with talking to your mom. It appears she agreed." He announced triumphantly. So, are you in?"

-

Allison looked at Professor Rowan, "so that's the pokedex." He had just finished explaining what she had to do while explaining the pokedex, PokeRadar, C-Gear and the Xtransceiver."Now, which starter would you like, I just received some from Kanto and Unova." Rowan asked.  
"With all due respect sir. I stick with Ralts." Allison answered. She turned around, abruptly and whirled around and spoke directly to Lucas. And I don't need you to show me how to catch a Pokémon. I just fine on my own." She looked down at Ralts, "Ready?"she challenged.


	3. Chapter 3

Champion, A Pokémon story: Chapter 2: The journey begins

Allison exhaled sharply outside of Sandgem Town. After years of dreaming of this moment, it was finally happening. She stared at the long, tall grass of Route 202, remembering fondly of what happened on Route 204 just nine years earlier. She took a small step cautiously, she smiled, it wasn't as memorable as she thought it was. At that moment her Xtranciever went of like a bomb, scaring any rationality out of her. A curious Shinx perked its head up from the grass, head cocked, looking at her confused. Allison cursed under her breath, and looked at the Xtranciever. Great, just what she needed, it was her mom. Sighing, she answered it.

"Honey? Where are you? Are you okay? Is everything alright? Are you hurt? Is Ral…?" Her mom was crying

"Mom, I'm okay! I've been gone for only about 45 minutes! You nearly scared me to death with that call." Allison replied.

"Sorry, I'm just a little worried with you on your own. Do have everything you need? Including your tent, and pokeballs?" Allison's mom asked with concern.

"Yes, I do." She answered, looking around for Ralts; she seemed to have wandered off, again. She had already had to chase it around Sandgem Town after leaving the research facility. "I've gotta go Mom, I don't see Ralts anywhere. "Panic edging in to her voice as she clicked end call on the Xtranciever." Ralts?! Where'd you go?" She called.

She saw what looked like Ralts behind one of the nearest trees. "Ralts. This is no time for hide and seek. Come on back." She commanded. The figure didn't move. Cursing, she moved toward it. She was almost to the tree when something tugged on her pant leg. It was Ralts, pointing to the figure behind the tree, chattering excitedly. Allison surged forward looking to see what the creature was. She peeked from behind the tree. And stopped in her tracks. In a little grove surrounded by trees sat one Pokémon, colors radiating out from it's ring like wings. It was Cresselia. She looked from Cresselia to Ralts. Ralts was bouncing up and down excitedly, looking like she had just seen Elesa. The wild Cresselia turned and looked at Allison then sped off in a different direction.

"That was Cre...OOMPH!" she said as the wind was knocked out of her as the wild Shinx pounced from behind. Dazed, Allison scrambled away, blood oozing from a cut in her arm. "Ralts! Confusion! NOW!" she yelled. The wild Shinx flew back a few feet, slammed by the telekinetic attack. Enraged, the Shinx howled angrily. "Confusion again! Let's finish this." She ordered. The Shinx once again flew back, then, to Allison's surprise, she saw a faint scar along it's face as it staggered to it's feet. It then turned it's tail ran. "Good job. You hurt?" she asked Ralts. Ralts shook it's head. Allison got up, blood leaking from the cut on her arm. "Well, I guess that's one helluva an introduction to wild Pokémon."

-

"Hey! You! Girlie!" the youngster shouted at her. She had already had a difficult day already. She had been attacked by an angry Shinx, and battled 2 trainers who just cared about how awesome their Pokémon looked. "Challenge to a battle, right here, right now!" the youngster challenged. He threw out his Pokémon, Burmy.

"Look kid. I've had a tough day I'd rather not." Allison stated apologetically. "So I'm just going to head to Jubilife City now okay? Maybe we'll have a battle another time."

"My name is not 'kid', it's Logan. The battle starts now! Burmy! Bug Bite now!" The youngster screamed as his Burmy bit Ralts. Ralts cried out in pain and collapsed. "I win! Type advantages 101, Psychic is weak against Bug! Now give me my prize money!' he demanded triumphantly.

"Are you kidding me!?" Allison shrieked, "What part of NO don't you understand?" she scooped up Ralts in her arms and took off toward Jubilife city leaving the screaming little brat behind her. She would have her revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Champion, A Pokémon story: Chapter 3: Rescue

Allison sat with her head in her hands at the Jubilife City Pokémon Center. Just minutes before, she had received the news that Ralts was perfectly fine. "Mrs. Allison?" one of the nurses called.  
"Over here." Allison said, standing up trying not to put pressure on her arm. "What's up?"

"We're pretty sure your Ralts was taken by some thugs. We did manage to get Ralt's pokeball though, I'm sorry. Pokémon Centers across the Sinnoh Region have been reporting thefts for a few days now." The nurse sighed, guilt in her voice.

Allison turned and dashed out of the Pokémon Center, not even looking at the figure who had tried to stop her. She skidded to a stop about 30 feet from the doors of the Pokémon Center in time to see Ralts being grabbed by a hand and dragged into an alley. "Ralts!" she cried, sprinting toward her abducted Pokémon. By the time she reached the alleyway, the figure was hurdling over a fence. Allison rocketed forward, springing up to grasp the top of the fence. She grunted as she heaved herself over. The figure looked back Ralts screaming bloody murder in its kidnapper's arms. Allison watched in horror as the figure continued to run. She knew there was no way to catch up like this. Her rational side went on vacation as she ran and scaled the nearest ladder, and ran up the nearest fire escape to the top of the building, she watched as the thief turned onto Whismur Street, pushing people aside. Allison took a few steps back and took a running jump, and had to summersault in order to not trip. Without hesitating, she came up and kept running, the next building, she wasn't so lucky. The clay roofing tiles slid from underneath her on the far side of the house. Allison scrambled to catch the gutter but failed. "Great, I'm going to fall to my death because I was stupid enough to jump from roof to roof instead of just calling the police to help search for Ralts, I'm a bigger idiot than my father." She closed her eyes then hit something soft knocking somebody down. She heard a familiar cry. It was Ralts! She must've directly fallen on the thief! She glared down on the person who had just moments ago had wretched her partner from her life. The kidnapper had a silver uniform on and a pokemon center nurse's hat, the silver outfit looked like a spacesuit with a huge 'G' on it.  
"Get off of me! I have work to do!" the woman scolded ,standing up and reaching out to grab Ralts and then crumpled as Allison punched her in the side of the face with a nasty left cross.  
"Like stealing my Ralts?" Allison questioned angrily. Kicking the stranger in the stomach, Allison continued her tirade "Did you even for a second think that I would just let you take Ralts away from me? You really think that you would get away with it? How many oth… Ralts, stop slapping her." Allison smiled watching Ralts try to visciously slap its previous capturer. Allison victim then delivered a ferocious kick to her shins. Allison watched as the mystery woman escaped into the busy streets of Jubilife City. Allison struggled to her feet, Ralts desperately trying to help her up. "I'm fine buddy its okay, whoa, what's this?" Allison pondered, picking up a purple colored, rectangular shaped tablet from the rubble. She flipped the tablet over and read the words on the back aloud, "The Original One breathed alone before the universe came." Allison frowned as she placed it in her bag.

"Keep that safe!" someone said shyly. Allison looked up just in time to see A woman with blue hair retreat into the building.

"This is too weird. C'mon, let's go we still have got to go to Oreburgh City, by tomorrow afternoon. Then, we train to take Roark down." Allison said herding Ralts to her as Ralts picked up a card and handed it to her. "Team Galactic warehouse key." Allison read. "Hmm…strange things are a foot. Lets go."


	5. Chapter 5

Champion, a Pokémon story: Chapter 4: Route 203; The Lotad, The rival and The shack!

Allison stared at the form on her lap. The police had insisted that she file a report on the incident that had taken just hours ago, delaying her plans to get to Oreburgh by at least a day. It had taken an hour for her to complete the report due to her Ralts kept picking on one of the officers Growlithe's. She had just finished the report a few minutes ago. When she looked up, she wasn't surprised to see Ralts hanging on the Growlithe's head. The Growlithe, finally fed up with Ralts antics, started barking, just a second later an officer stormed in, eyes as large as saucers.

"What is going on in here?" the officer asked hatred in his eyes. He looked at Allison, then to Ralts no riding on Growlithe's back as it ran around the room, howling as it went. "I'm getting too old for this." The officer muttered under his breath, striding over to the yelping Growlithe. Allison took Ralts by its hand and had to physically pry it away from the other Pokemon.

"Sorry about that, Ralts just has a wired behavior around other Pokémon. Do you need the report?' Allison stated, offering the report to the man.

"Yes, actually I do." He grunted, snatching the report from her hand. "You're free to leave now."

"About time." Allison whispered only loudly enough for Ralts to hear.

-

"HEY! ALLISON! WAIT!" a familiar voice yelled from behind her. There were only two people that would try and follow her, her best friend Margret or Cody. She knew it had to be the latter of the two, due to the fact that Margret was in the Battle Frontier, replacing Caitlin, who had left for the Unova region, just four years earlier. Allison turned and sidestepped. Dodging out of the way as Cody tried to hug her. "Hey! That's not fair!" Cody complained. He stood up and looked at Allison. "Are you an idiot? You can't just leave without telling me first!"

"Sure I can." Allison countered. "Besides I didn't want you to come because I knew this is what you would do! And besides it's sick that you think that you're my boyfriend, news flash your not!"

"I bet my Charmander would say differently." Cody said smugly. Allison then realized what was happening. Cody was now a trainer. "Hey! It looks like your Ralts can use surf!" Cody exclaimed. Cody tended to have the attention span of a gnat. Allison looked over and saw Ralts on top of a pond sticking its head into the water on top of a Lilly pad.

Allison snapped into action. "Ralts Confusion!" she commanded. The water sloshed. Apparently Ralts had other ideas. Allison sighed as Ralts reached the edge of the pond with a Lotad. Plan 2 was activated when Allison threw a pokeball. The Lotad cried out, surprised that something just hit it in its head. Allison watched, praying that it wouldn't break out. It didn't. But oddness struck as Ralts picked up the pokeball and threw it at Cody. SMACK! Cody's hands flew to the side of his head as the fell to the ground. Allison snickered, and then couldn't contain her laughter.

"For that, I'm challenging you to a Pokémon battle!" he roared as Allison picked up the pokeball off the ground. "Charmander, I choose you!" he bellowed, throwing the pokeball and a Charmander popped out.

"Seriously." Allison sighed, "'I choose you'? What is this the 1990's? That sounds gay." Allison held her pokedex up to Lotads's pokeball. She smiled. This Pokémon was perfect for this battle. She tossed the pokeball up in the air and caught it as Lotad came out.

"Quick! Charmander! Use ember!" Cody screamed. Embers from Charmander's mouth. Lotad took the attack and looked smug as each ember hit it. "What the? That should have worked! It should've knocked it out! Lotad's a grass type so…"Cody stopped as Allison interrupted.

"Lotad, water gun please." Allison said. Cody's eyes widened. "Lotad's also a water type." Allison announced just as the jet of water hit Charmander strait in the face. Charmander collapsed. Cody looked enraged. "I'd love to sit and chat but I've…" Allison trailed off as a lass came up.

"You guys should leave before the Banshee comes.' The Lass said.

"What banshee?" Allison asked, curious about the lass's warning... "Where is this so called banshee?"

"Every night for the past few years, a banshee starts crying out at night from the hidden shack by Oreburgh gate. "It is said that it claims the souls of those who wander near it's domain after dark. The lass answered gravely. Allison looked at Cody, he looked terrified. "Come, it will be dark soon." The lass beckoned as she started to the entrance of Jubilife city.

"Allison, I think we should go.' Cody murmured.

'Wuss." Allison called back as she started off to the Oreburgh Gate. She was going to see what supposed banshee there was. Ralts and Lotad happily trailed behind her.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Cody called after her, shoving something into his Charmander's mouth.

"Only if you can keep up." Allison said, trudging off into the shadows of Route 203.

-

The Shinx watched from the shadows as the wretched human and her vile little companions and a Lotad walked along the dirt path. Just two days earlier, the little horned one had nearly crippled him. He had a scar to prove it. The Shinx would have to wait another day for its revenge. The Shinx silently retreated into the shadows.

-

Allison stopped as a cry pierced the cool night air. She had been searching the area near the Oreburgh Gate with Cody for a few hours now. Another howl pierced the night air. It was close. "We should leave before the banshee gets us." Cody spoke, frightened as yet another wail echoed through the night.

"Shut up you pansy. I think I found the shack!" Allison exclaimed pointing her flashlight at a warped wooden door. Another wail proved it. This was the place! Allison silently approached the ivy covered shack and but her hand on the door handle. The wailing immediately stopped. Allison carefully opened the door scared that something would jump out at her. Not able to stand the suspense, she looked inside. On the dark, mahogany floor sat just one Pokémon, the little light brown, little one with a bone skull on its head. The little Pokémon sniffled, and then let out a long, mournful wail. The skull on its head rattled.

"Of course!" Cody said over her shoulder, "Cubone's cries make the skull on its head resonate creating a wailing sound! There is no banshee after all!"

"No! Really?!" Allison answered in mock surprise. The Cubone shuffled over to Allison and huddled by her knee. Allison gently picked up the Cubone and rocked it in her arms. "It'll be okay little one. Everything's going to be all right…" Allison smiled and turned toward Cody. "What are we going to do to this little fellow?" She asked him.

"Dibs." Was Cody's reply.

"What! No! I'll take him with me for know until we find his family." Allison spat back at him.

"Fine." Cody said grimly, "See you later Feraligator!" he said turning around and starting to run.

"In a while Krookodile!" She called back. Allison looked at the Cubone in her arms. She smiled. Such a tiny thing had been scaring trainers for years, and now it was asleep in her arms. She recalled Lotad back to its pokeball, and sat in the down on the floor of the shack. A flock of Zubat flew out and into the night air from the rafters. For right now, everything was perfect, but she knew it wouldn't last. A glowing pair of eyes in a small bush caught her attention. She had seen those eyes before, filled with hatred, limping away with a scar on its face. The Shinx.

-

Ralts wandered the shack, looking for the window. It had sensed the presence as it had before. The Luminous one. It had spoken to her before warning her of the coming dangers. The Luminous one had told Ralts that when the time comes, her friend would have to face the one. Ralts looked up through the window. The Luminous one hovered a few feet away. Ralts quietly exited out of the window.

-

"Ralts!" Allison shouted wearily. The Shinx prowled in a semi-circle, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. The Shinx hissed. Allison saw the scar on its forehead. Ralts was missing; she was unable to get to Lotad because of the sleeping Cubone in her arms. Besides, Lotad's moves would be ineffective against Shinx. The Shinx jumped in the air, lunging at her, claws outstretched. Allison twisted her body to protect the sleeping Cubone. She heard a howl, followed by a quick thud. She turned around. The Shinx was unconscious against the base of a tree. Shining like the moon itself, was Cresselia. Ralts came trotting into view behind it. Cresselia looked directly at Allison and disappeared. Allison stood up and looked at Ralts. "You are in trouble."

Ralts simply shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

Champion, a Pokémon story. Chapter 5: Trapped.

The rest of the night was uneventful as Allison, Ralts and the Cubone slept within the tiny shack. Allison couldn't sleep much, her mind was focused on so many things, Cresselia, Shinx, Cubone, training, and a future gym badge to win. What was she thinking! She still had to get through the Oreburgh Gate! Ralts woke up, picking in on Allison's emotions once again. "Hey sleepyhead. What's up?" Allison asked, watching Ralts sort of yawn. Cubone woke up immediately after, groggily looking at Allison. It was odd; the thought of traveling with a Pokémon that didn't belong to her seemed foreign. "Well, if both of you are up, its time to get going."

-

As soon as Allison stepped into the cave known as Oreburgh Gate, the first thing to hit her was not Pokémon, it was the smell. The musty cave smelt of fungi and sulfur. A hiker lounging near the front turned to greet her. "Hey there!" The Hiker greeted digging into his pack. "I give something to every trainer who ends up coming my way…" his hand closed around something and he started waddling towards her. He opened her hand and placed a disk-like thing in her hands. "That right there contains the HM Rock Smash, use it to smash piles of rocks in your way. But you'll need to get Oreburgh's Gym Badge to use it." The hiker instructed solemnly.

Allison tried to activate the HM. Nothing happened. "It's broken." Allison stated firmly before calling Ralts back to her as it started walking off to meet with a Psyduck.

"What part of 'you need Oreburgh's gym badge first' don't you understand?" the Hiker responded, looking at Allison as if she was dumb.

"Why not just climb over the rocks/" Allison asked. She thought of it as a good question. Why need an HM? It was supposed to be an adventure now wasn't it?

The Hiker threw up his hands, "Whatever you it as you see fit." He countered. Allison smiled; this was one battle she didn't need Pokémon to win.

-

As Allison reached the end of the Oreburgh Gate, she had battled two trainers that weren't very difficult. She stepped through the entrance to Oreburgh City and had to momentarily put her hand up to shield it from the sun. A youngster ran up to her, "Do you need me to show you where the gym is?" he asked bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet excitedly.

Allison shook her head. "I just need someplace to train." Allison stated with intent.

"Then I can do both! The little boy said, gleaming with pride. Instead of just showing her where the best place to train was and showing her the gym, he decided to show her the whole city. About two hours later, he pointed to the mining sector of the south part of town. "That's the Oreburgh mine. Best place to train for a mile. You'll also find the gym leader Roark there. Good luck!" Allison waved good-bye as the boy departed. Allison walked into the pokemart nearby. After what happened in Jubilife City, she didn't think she'd ever trust Pokémon centers for a long time. She quickly bought three potions, an antidote, and a paralyze heal. Saying thank you to the clerk who apparently knew her mom from a company retreat had given her a small discount,(Having connections was great.) she departed for the Oreburgh Mine.

-

Allison traversed down the slope inside the mine. Lights were positioned every few feet.A miner chipping away at the bedrock told her that this was no place for a young girl and was surprised to find her with jeans on and Ralts and Cubone beside her. "The boss is back there." The worker grumbled before chipping at the bedrock again.

She rounded the corner to see someone in a red hard hat who had to be Roark and somebody wearing a cowboy hat. "Clay, I'm not sure we'll be able to get that much coal out to Driftveil with the mine the way it is right now." Roark said frowning.

"I just need that much! I'm running on fumes!' Clay stopped and eyed Allison. 'You gotcha self a visitor. We'll talk about this when ya come to Driftviel next week."

Allison walked over to Roark glancing behind her at the departing man. "Well, that's Clay anyway. Sorry you had to hear about our business exchange, anyway, you must be Allison." He apologized.

"Yeah but how did you…' she trailed.

"Your friend Cody is an interesting kid, took me down with only a Machop, just this morning. I suppose you've come to challenge the gym?" Roark questioned.

"Actually, I came down here to train first. I'm going to…" Allison was cut off as the whole chamber shook. Several workers came running down the passage towards the entrance of the mine.

"Run! Jameson broke through to the ocean! The caverns flooding!" the miner told Roark and Allison. Roark took off running down the passage. Allison followed.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Allison cried, scooping up Cubone and having Ralts right next to her. Roark stopped in a giant cavern. Allison came up right next to him. The worker was right, the room was flooding, and it was flooding quickly.

Roark turned and looked at her, his eyes wide. "Allison what are you doing!? Get out of here! This is no place for a child!" he pleaded.

"And yet you grew up here. You get the rest of the workers out, I'll search under water for any other workers." She planned. Taking off her jacket, Allison ran to the peak of the rook. And dropped her jacket and the bag. And jumped off into space.

-

Allison hit the freezing cold water like a meteor. She swam to the surface and gasped for air before diving back under. She ripped of one of the flashlights from a nearby hard hat, hoping it was water-proof. It wasn't. Allison swam deeper. The deeper she got the more her insides hurt and the colder the water became. She felt around before grabbing what she thought to be a worker. Allison broke to the surface and came up at Roark's feet. Heaving the body, Allison's eyes widened, it wasn't a human body, it was a Machop. There were Pokémon trapped under the rising water. "Allison, c'mon! Everybody's out! Let's go!" Roark implied.

"Not everyone." Allison said, her breathing ragged. "There are still Pokémon under there. I'm not leaving until I get them."

"Just be careful. I can't come.' Roark murmured.

"You work in a mine that goes under the seafloor. It should seem like a pretty good idea." Allison teased before diving under the water. The process repeated. Allison kept bringing up Pokémon, and Roark gave them each a revive. Even Lotad helped ferry water soaked Zubat to safety. After about an hour later Allison emerged from the water shivering. "That's the last of em." She announced.

"I don't think it matters now. The entrance is flooded; a couple of Onix got jammed and caused a rock fall. We'll starve." he admitted gravely.

Allison looked for the ceiling. Tiny hole blanketed it. "We won't even have time to do that. Somebody wants you dead Roark, she said pointing up at the air vents that would kill them all.

-

Allison sat down about halfway up the Coal peak. The peak itself was now an island in an undersea cavern. Somehow, in the face of certain death, it reminded her of Sototopolis City in the Hoenn region. Cubone stood at the edge of the water, backing up about two inches every minute. At this rate the cavern would be full in a matter of hours, unless. "Lotad, come here." Allison said through chattering teeth. She couldn't do much in an emergency blanket, but possibly Lotad could. Lotad drifted over to the island, being the only Pokémon that could swim, he had it pretty good. "Come here, there you go.' Allison complimented Lotad when the little lily pad Pokémon came over. "I've got an idea, and you're the only one able to help with this."

-

Lotad was happy. He was having the day of his life! First he won a battle for his trainer, and then he gets a whole lake to himself! Then it took a turn for the worse when his trainer said that even he would die from the loss of air. So in Hines-sight, Little Lotad saw no other way out but to use his trainers plan.

-

Roark felt water coming down from above, thankfully in droplets. It was wired. It happened like clockwork now. Some of the Machop had started cheering when it started. Didn't they understand it was hopeless? After minutes of this, Roark's curiosity got the better of him. He turned and saw Lotad absorbing water and blasting the top of the cavern! Allison's Lotad was eroding the top of the cavern! He watched in awe as Allison started giving commands to the few Onix trapped within the cavern. She started pantomiming a stairway. Allison then turned to the Geodude's and Zubat's, each giving them commands. Roark got up and walked over to Allison to offer his help.

-

"Nope, I've pretty much got it covered Roark." Allison said waving the miserable gym leader off. She didn't need him helping after this long. Webs of cracks started to spread across the ceiling. "Everybody, Get ready!" Allison shouted, bracing her self. A large potion of the cavern fell away. Sunlight flooded the cavern. The Onix's quickly moved into a protective shield to protect everyone from falling debris. After the falling rocks hit the ground, the Zubat took to the air, flying out of the opening. After the Zubat's departed, the Geodude's and Machop's sprung into action linking arms and hands and pushing the Onix's up to the surface. As soon as they reached the surface Allison recalled Lotad to its pokeball the grabbed Cubone and Ralts hugged a Machop. Roark, finally understanding her plan, grabbed a Machop. Allison held hands with a Geodude. "Now!" Allison yelled. As water started to tickle her feet the Onix's swung their tails up and over their heads Allison hit the sand on the small island hard. Cubone looked freaked out, Roark even more so.

"Where are we?" Roark asked astoundingly,"Where'd the Zubat's go?

Allison smiled. "When I saw those holes I knew there had to be land above us or else the cavern wouldn't be here. The Zubat's will hopefully lead a rescue crew to this island to get us. They should be here by daybreak. I just hope you had insurance on that mine."

Roark sat down. "My father's going to kill me." He looked horrified. "Same with every other business partner I have."

"We'll, you still have the gym. I'll be seeing my first gym badge pretty soon." Allison challenged.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Roark shot right back at her.

"We'll see, we'll see." Allison frowned. She had a pretty bad feeling about who did this, and she didn't like it one bit. Ralts stumbled over to Allison. One of the Machop's yelling at it as it went to its trainer. "You just can't stop getting into trouble can you." Allison said as Cubone snickered.

-

"Look, their early." Roark stated, pointing to a dozen choppers on the horizon.

"I'm tired; I think I'll take a naaa…" Allison announced before passing out, the last thing she saw was Roark lunging for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Champion, a Pokémon story: Roark vs. Allison vs. Team Flare

Allison woke up in the health care center of the Oreburgh City near the flooded mine. Ralts and Cubone were peeking over the edge of the bed. "Hey guys." Allison croaked. Roark entered the room.

"She's awake." Roark said. "You fell unconscious after we got out of the mine. They said it was from hypothermia. You were in the water too long. But on the positive side you saved numerous Pokémon."

Allison struggled to her feet and a dozen alarms went off as she did so. Lotad came through the door with a couple of coins in his dish. "Lotad put the money down." She commanded.

"He's been helping with fundraising. The people of Oreburgh are paying for the medical bill because of your heroics. Your mother, on the other hand is furious…" Roark continued with the worst news, "She's in the waiting room."

"Crap." Allison frowned and stood up. Another set of monitors went off, beeping like crazy. She grabbed her jacket and left the hospital. The nurse told her that her mom was waiting at the gym.

Allison's mom stood blocking the entrance to the gym. Allison walked right past her. Allison's mom started running after her. Allison heard the fast footsteps approaching. Allison quickly turned right past her mom and into the gym. She shut the doors and smiled as her mom pounded on the glass and yelling something that Allison couldn't hear because soundproof glass.

"Ouch. I suppose you've come to challenge me? You don't mind if we have an audience do you?" Roark gestured to his left. Clay tipped his hat. "Clay is the leader of the gym in Driftviel City, in the Unova region. His gym is the 5th in that region. So, I, Roark, leader of the Oreburgh City Pokémon Gym challenge you! Go, Geodude!"

Allison smiled. "Lotad, you're up."

Within second Geodude was down and out by one attack, Onix was taken out with a bit more. "Damn, I haven't faced a trainer this hard since I battled Noah two and a half years ago. Crainidos, hang in there!" Roark expressed with glee.

"Lotad, absorb, quickly!" Allison shouted. But it was already too late. Roark's Crainidos bashed Lotad head on and KO'd it. 'Fuck, Ralts, Lets rock and roll, confusion now!" Before Ralts landed, Crainidos flew back. "Ralts keep the bombardment up!" Allison hooted. Ralts was unforgiving in its assault. Crainidos was screaming in agony as Ralts kept slamming it with the same move, over and over again. Finally Crainidos fell. Unable to continue. Then Allison watched in astonishment as Ralts started to shine in a pearly white radiance. Ralts started to change, growing taller and filling out. When the glow ended, A Different Pokémon stood before her. Ralts had evolved! Her new Kirlia danced in a small circle and happily looked up at its trainer.

I've never seen a small Pokémon like that, show such an incredible amount of power like that, I here by give you this Coal Badge." Roark said laughingly as Kirlia danced around the room.

"I'll tell yer mom 'bout what happen'd at this idiots mine." Clay promised, walking out the door.

Allison smiled. She was on her way. After talking to Roark for half an hour, she left for Route 207.

As Allison approached the stairs to route 207, she noticed two people in orange outfits, speaking in hushed whispers outside the museum. She didn't care. She was going to try and head to Eterna City the hard way.


	8. Chapter 8

A year and a half later things heat up as Allison will go farther than any trainer of her kind would go. She already has 7 Sinnoh Gym Badges and 1 Hoenn Gym Badge already under her belt. Cubone evolved into a Marowak around Pastoria City, and then went home with Allison's mom. Her party has been undefeated since the Burmy incident (Gardevoir insisted on going back and beating that punk in his place.). Allison's party now consist of Gardevoir, Ludicolo, Sableye, a Torkal that she traded for with her friend and Gym leader Flannery, Flygon, and a Lapras. Now things were about to take a dark turn, starting in Unova.

-

Allison Rachael Zeke sat on the top of , remembering the bad news bore last night in Sunnyshore City. She was told that Sunnyshore's gym leader Volkner had left for the PWT in Unova. Her friend Yancy had already contacted someone to come and get her when she insisted on following him down. She had found Spear Pillar while flying over the Sinnoh region, now it was her place to think. A sudden roar broke her concentration. She turned a plane was coming right towards Spear Pillar! Gardevoir sat in stunned silence next to her, looking shocked as the plane's first wheel touched down. "She's coming in to fast! Gardevoir, telekinesis now, before this idiot pilot goes off the mountain." Allison said simply. Gardevoir looked at the plane and closed her eyes. The plane was suddenly cloaked in a purplish aura, and it stopped moving. The plane lowered to the ground. "Let's go see why a pilot was trying to land here." Allison stopped abruptly as the back of the cargo plane opened. A girl in blue boots, shorts and long sleeves walked dizzily out of the plane.

"Are…are...are you Allison?" the girl asked.

"That depends are you the one piloting this plane?"

"If your heading for Unova and your name is Allison then yes, I am the pilot. My name is Skyla; Yancy told me you need a ride to Unova." Skyla saluted.

"Yancy sent you?" Allison questioned. Skyla nodded. "Fine but don't do anything stupid like you just did."

"What makes you think I'd do something like that?" Skyla said deviously.

_

Seventeen hours and several g-forces and loopty-loops later. Skyla woke her up from her nap by playing rock music inside the cabin. Allison jumped and accidentally smacked Skyla in the head.

"OW! What was that for!?" Skyla complained. Rubbing her check with her free hand. "Anyway, we'll be landing in Mistralton City shortly. Allison's head lurched forward as the plane hit the runway. It was a few minutes before Skyla unbuckled her seatbelt and gave the all clear. Allison unbuckled her seatbelt and ran out of the plane to the nearest patch of grass and threw up. "Seems to me that you don't like flying." Skyla guessed, clapping on her back to expel the last of the vomit.

"No, I like flying, just not your piloting." Allison coughed. "Where's Volkner?"

"Wow, you go straight down to business don't you?" Skyla laughed. Allison looked around, taking in her first sights of the Unova region. This is where all of the trainers had flocked to when they abandoned Professor Rowan. The landing strip was the smallest she'd ever seen. A tiny greenhouse was at the end. She saw a man talking with what appeared to be a farmer handing over some mulch. Allison turned around and saw a large structure. In big bold letters stood the words:

MISTRALTON CITY POKEMON GYM.  
LEADER: SKYLA

"You're a gym leader?" Allison asked, surprised that anyone as insane as Skyla would be a gym leader.

"Yep. If you need me, call my Xtransceiver. Here's the number." Skyla nodded. "Don't suppose you'd like to challenge the gym? It won't do you any good in Sinnoh, but here, I'm gym #6."

"Got a spare badge case?" Allison said challengingly.

_

Allison entered the gym with Skyla. Wire mesh hung suspended in the air. "Is this gym safe? I got a black eye from sliding punching bag in the Veilstone Gym, Seriously that was a real Pokémon gym."

"Now that you say it, there have been a few trainers with concussions when the jet engines are turned on." Skyla admitted. Allison followed Skyla to the back of the gym.

"Are you using your gym team or your real team/" Allison asked, remembering her battle with Flannery's non-gym team. The only battle that was a challenge for her.

"The gym team, I'm in my gym so I have no other choice. In the PWT, that's a different story." Skyla explained. Very well, I, Skyla, leader of the Mistralton City Pokémon Gym, challenge you to a battle."

_

Skyla threw out a Swoobat and waited for Allison to make her decision. Allison stuck with her Lapras. "Swoobat, Energy Ball please!" Skyla asked her Pokémon. Swoobat started glowing, preparing to fire when Allison quickly countered with a well placed Ice Beam. "Good shot." Skyla grumbled returning a knocked out Swoobat to its pokeball, her next Pokémon made Allison laugh. The Water-Flying type Swanna.

"Ice beam." Allison said. Once again, Skyla's Pokémon fell to the ground. Same happened with her Sigilyph. Allison recalled Lapras.

"Why recall Lapras?" Skyla asked, curious as to why she would recall the Pokémon that had taken all three of her previous Pokémon with one shot.

Allison shrugged and tossed out Sableye. "Just to give you a fighting chance." Allison suggested not really knowing why she had done it on her own. She had several battles where she got that feeling. When she switched, it was usually a good decision. She was right; Skyla's last Pokémon was a Skarmory. Allison shivered; she remembered getting speared in the stomach by one on Fullmoon Island rescuing Cresselia from Team Galactic. She nearly died that day; it was the same day Cody betrayed her by revealing that his father was the new leader of Team Galactic. The only reason she survived was because of Cresselia. Somehow, it created an empathic link from her to the Pokémon, which only N noticed. She grasped her necklace around her neck, a Lunar Wing necklace. She noticed her heart rate accelerating. She coughed and order to Sableye, Sableye socked Skyla's Skarmory with Fire Punch in the face. The Skarmory cried out in agony as it flew up into the air, and then rocketed straight down. Allison screamed in panic, Sableye dove in front and raked Skarmory with its claws. Skarmory fell to the ground Allison backed away from it.

Skyla quickly called Skarmory back to its pokeball and rushed over to Allison's side. "Are you okay? I've never seen anybody do anything like that?" Skyla questioned a caring look on her face.

"I'm fine." Allison said shakily rising to her feet. She recalled Sableye to its pokeball and called Gardevoir over.

"No, your not." Skyla countered, "I saw your face the moment you saw Skarm…"

"Don't say that Pokémon's name around me ever again. I'm sorry; I just need to go…" Allison interrupted.

"We'll here; you still won it fair and square. Happy travels.' Skyla responded by handing her a badge case with a single badge in it, the Jet Badge.

"Thanks." Allison whispered. And placed it in her bag.

Skyla smiled, "At least let me walk you out. Wouldn't want you getting a concussion."

Allison laughed. She and Skyla were chatting all the way to the door. She also warned her about some goons called Team Plasma. Allison shook her head. "I've been fighting team Galactic for over a year now, and had a run in with some Team Flare yahoo's in the Sinnoh underground. A couple of goons won't be a problem."

"Allison, could do me a favor before you head to Driftviel by any chance?" Skyla asked nervously.

"Sure." Allison replied casually.

"Could you ring the bell atop the Celestial Tower for me on Route 7?"Skyla said.

'No, problem, I've got a little bit of time to kill to experience the Unova region." Allison answered.

Skyla thanked her once the neared the airport, before she took a deep breath and headed inside. Allison fingered the Lunar Wing around her neck. She had a promise to keep.


	9. Chapter 9

Champion, a Pokémon story: Chapter 8: Ringing the bell.

Allison stared stupefied at the huge rails on Unova's Route 7. This region obviously wanted to kill people, one slip on the beams and your life was over. There was no water to cushion your fall, just the hard ground. She looked at Gardevoir already half way across the beam. "Screw it." Allison muttered to no one in particular. She scaled the beam.

Gasping for breath ant the entrance of the Celestial Tower, Allison stood hunched over with her hands on her knees. Gardevoir looked at Allison, confused as to why she was out of breath. Allison looked Gardevoir right in the eye and gave her a look that pretty much explained it all. Allison walked into the tower. Several light gray tombs and tombstones were scattered in the ground. She saw a woman in black weeping as an older gentleman Led her out. When Skyla said 'Celestial Tower', Allison didn't ever expect anything like this. It had the same aura as the Lost Tower in the Sinnoh region. Allison watched as a little Pokémon came over to her. It looked like a little candle. Allison knelt down and held out her hands, the little Litwick jumped into them. The one foot tall Pokémon chirped at Allison. Allison set the Litwick down. The Litwick started hoping up and down excitedly when she pulled out a dusk ball from her bag. Allison smiled as she held it out to Litwick; the Litwick head butted the pokeball and went inside it in a brilliant flash of light. She took out her updated pokedex. Flipped out the side section and placed her new Litwick's pokeball on the pad. The ball turned into a green, spherical grid then disappeared. Allison smiled. This marked her 25th Pokémon. Allison stood up and continued up the stairs.

Allison rounded the final staircase, Gardevoir bored as ever from all the battles on the way up. As Allison rounded the corner she walked right into someone. Both Allison and the other person fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" Allison apologized, shame starting to leak into her voice as she looked to see who she knocked over. N sat on the floor, smiling.

"You came all the way here just to chew out Volkner." N laughed. She didn't have to ask him how he knew that, one; he was a local, two; He could talk with Pokémon. She smiled. N was one of few people that she knew wouldn't betray her. First her Father, then Cody, then Zoe, one of her friends from Solaceon town who had stolen the Spooky Plate from her and left her unconscious in the Solaceon Ruins. She was lucky that the Toxic Plate wasn't stolen from her. "If you'd excuse me, I have urgent matters to attend to" N announced as he left, pulling out his Xtransceiver. Allison turned and walked up to the bell. She took the large rope and yanked hard. The bell bonged violently as it swung, knocking her to the ground. Immediately after the ringing stopped, the uncomfortable presence vanished. She got up and threw out her Flygon, Gardevoir hopped on and Allison in the back. "Mistralon City" she commanded, "Lets fly".


	10. Chapter 10

Champion, a Pokémon story: Chapter 9: Evading Plasma, Galactic and Flare!

Allison stared in wonder at the electrically charged cave. Blue crystals hung suspended in midair. Several strange Pokémon scuttled here and there, including a floating fish. Allison's awe was interrupted by somebody calling her name, not calling, it more like yelling. Allison turned around and saw Cody by the entrance, surrounded by 6 of his goons from Team Galactic. "Allison Zeke! Hand over your plates at once!" Cody roared angrily.

"In your dreams hothead!" Allison called in retaliation. With a quick flick of his head, the grunts came charging for her. Allison turned and ran recalling Gardevoir to its pokeball (She only did that in situations like this) and took off running into the strange cave. She took a hard left and came face to face with another enemy of hers, Team Flare. She had had several Run-ins with Team Flare. The biggest was the Sinnoh Underground event. In which the ruin maniac's tunnel collapsed. Team flares mission did not seem as bad as Team Galactic's. Team Flare had sometimes helped her out to; they had upgraded the fossil reviver machine in Oreburgh city and gave her coin case for the casino in Veilstone City.

"Hey, got any fossils we can have?" one of the Team Flare grunt asked. She had seen this one before, on Iron Island; he had helped her beat Team Galactic there.

"No, but Team Galactic does." Allison panted, jerking a thumb back towards the way she came. The grunt smiled to his companions and waved his hand all of his teammates started rushing off in the direction she had just come from. It was good to have friends. "Thanks a million!" Allison shouted as the turned the corner.

Allison heard arguing, shouts of somebody saying plasma and such stuff as our mission is superior to yours. A hand grabbed Allison from behind. Allison was face-to-face with a Team Plasma grunt. "Give us your Pokémon now. They need to be free." The grunt hissed, reaching for Allison's belt with her pokeballs on it. Allison responded by punching him in the throat. "Oh my Arceus, and we thought Noah was a problem." He moaned. She had heard about this Noah before, from gym leaders and trainers. All of them except Skyla mentioned their battle with him.

Allison leaned down and whispered in the grunts ear, "Well I'm not Noah.", then kicked him in the stomach, knocking him unconscious. She was fed up with the drama in this cave. She broke off into a run for the nearest exit.


	11. Chapter 11

Champion, A Pokémon story: Chapter 10: Caves and the Pendant of Mistralton Cave!

Escaping the chaos in Chargestone cave, Allison emerged on Route 6. Without a moment's hesitation, Allison left Gardevoir out of her pokeball. Allison looked around. She needed to see what she was up against. She furiously tore through her bag, looking for her pitons. She hated using rock climb; the rocks always hit her face. Scaling the side of the wall outside of the cave she nearly fell when she reached the top and Gardevoir appeared. "I hate it when you do that and you know that!" Allison said heaving herself up and looking out over the surrounding landscape. A small cave to the East provided enough curiosity for her to think about visiting. Allison looked at the clock on her C-Gear. She had plenty of time. Allison started down, but Gardevoir simply grabbed her and teleported to the entrance of the cave. Allison blinked. "Why didn't you do that earlier? Do you know how much money we could've saved by traveling like this?" Allison asked angrily. Gardevoir shrugged. Allison sighed and pulled out her flashlight. Mistralton cave was quite big. But for Allison, this was Wailmer sized. An Axew started gnawing on her pant leg. "Hey knock it off" she said, pulling out a poffin from her bag. The Axew took it happily and ran off. It had left behind. Allison picked it up. It was an odd shaped and colored pendant. Allison took a leather cord from her bag and strapped it to the pendant. She was obviously having good luck if she found jewelry in a cave. She continued exploring. She had almost reached the stairs to the second floor when a workers head light illuminated her.

"Nothing up there, the legendary left years ago, I suppose your Allison Zeke?" the worker asked.

Allison was stunned. The stranger knew her name! "Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm the worker who accidentally wrecked the Oreburgh mine." He admitted guiltily. "I got fired and came here for a new start, When Roark came back to Unova for his PWT tournament, and he told Clay that it was me who was working for him. Now I'm jobless."

"Well, sucks to be you, I nearly died in that mine!' Allison said walking off. She entered the Clay Tunnel, and received a ride to Driftviel City in a mine cart. In the mine cart, she turned to "Gardevoir, should we visit Clay? He's right here in Driftviel City." Allison asked. Gardevoir nodded. When exiting the cave she looked for the a street sign, pointing her to the gym. The outside of the gym was a mess. Plumes of dirt went up where ever she stepped. She opened the doors to the gym, she stopped.

"Ah. Allison we were just talkin about yer." Clay said, "Allison, this young man is Noah Mason."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAMPION, A Pokémon story  
Chapter 11: Noah Masons

Authors note: First off, sorry that this took so long. Little computer, scratch that no computer time equals barley anything. Anyway the next few chapters will be different, a point of view switch, now instead of third person, I've been writing in third person. So good luck and read both versions of this crossover with sonazeforever78.

The door slowly eased its way shut. I stood in stunned silence. The kid looked at me and froze. His hand came up as he pointed angrily to the sandy blue-gray pendant around my neck."Where did you find that?" Noah scolded me.  
I couldn't believe it. A trainer, who was like a freakin god to people of Sinnoh, was upset and jealous of a piece of jewelry around my neck. "An Axew dropped it, in a cave out by Route 6…"  
Clay's eyes widened. "That's the Mistralton Cave! Home of the legendary Pokémon Cobalion…" he trailed off as I interrupted him.  
"Yeah, that's the place," I looked towards Noah, "Why are you interested in it anyway? It's just a piece of jewelry?" I told/asked him.  
"I need them. I'm collecting them for…a certain purpose. May I see it?" Noah replied, reaching for it.  
I took a step back. "Finders keepers, loser's weepers." I stated smugly.  
Noah was fuming. "No no no, you don't understand. I really, really need to see it." Noah proceeded to dig in his bag (It would be so easy to kick him in the face…) and pull out two other pendants like mine but different colors.  
I laughed. "Are you gay? If you're really concerned about it, go buy one. I hear that this city has a market!"  
Noah looked baffled. "Okay, one, I'm straight. Two, I'm collecting them because somebody called me on my Xtranciever and told me to collect them for some purpose, they are pretty strange." He calmly said with a hint of anger on his voice.  
I glared at him. "You're so full of Tauros shit. The only thing strange about this pendant was that I found it in a cave. The only thing strange about your Xtranciever call is that you're lying about the person being your girlfriend." I spat.  
Noah was stunned. It took him about 30 seconds to regain his composure. "Look bitch, I've come too far to be stopped by some wanna be trainer. I've beaten Team Galactic, Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, and now I'm dealing with Team Plasma. I've lost so many partners, and almost loss my life a few weeks ago…" my hand flew to my lunar wing as Noah continued his tirade, "So just back off and give me the pendant!". I clutched the Lunar Wing around my neck harder. This had been happening whenever somebody talked about death since the Fullmoon island incident. My mom called it PTSD. I mentally slapped myself. So much had happened since then, Including my Umbreon and wild Clefairy talking to me. Next to me Gardevoir looked ashamed of herself, like she always did when this sort of thing happened.  
I took in a breath. "You obviously didn't 'beat' Team Galactic, because I've been fighting them for the past few years!"  
"I only managed to stop Cyrus from angering Giritina further." Noah responded as he put away the pendants. I remembered Giritina quite well, being as I spent a week in the distortion world with Cyrus hiding from him while trying to save Gardevoir. "I didn't have the man power to disband them. Can I see it now?"  
"No."  
"What meaning does it have to you? You've had it for maybe a day." He pestered.  
"Dem two of yer are bickerin like an ole married couple." Clay said.  
"Shut up." Noah and I shouted at him in union.  
I looked back at Noah. "That's none of your business jewelry boy." I stopped talking. This was ridiculous. The trainer who I was compared to was whining about the piece of jewelry around my neck.  
He realized my tactic. "Look you can trust me."  
"Look asshole, I don't trust many people, especially you." I scolded. We went back and forth like this for minuets, which ended with me calling N to verify his trustworthiness and to see if he could really talk to all Pokémon. I walked back in after I called N. My lunar wing pulsed as we walked outside, only I could see it. I felt the tug in my gut and a picture of a futuristic bridge in my mind. I have to go there."  
"Need any help?" Noah asked me.  
I scoffed. "Oh please, I put Mars in a hospital for 6 months." I took off running, I barely noticed the trainer with a Pikachu watching me.


End file.
